Rain
by chlobeezy3
Summary: As the heavy droplets of water splashed against her window, Ginny couldn't help but feel sentimental. After all, it seemed like all the important moments in her life were marked by rain.
1. Chapter 1

Hi Guys, new story, hope you enjoooooooy :D xo

* * *

As the heavy droplets of water splashed against her window, Ginny couldn't help but feel sentimental. After all, it seemed like all the important moments in her life were marked by rain.

* * *

_Ginny Weasley sat patiently in the room of requirement, waiting for her date. Every so often she would glance up at the clock. She wasn't nervous, oh no, he had warned her in advance. And they had gotten a whole lot of potions homework today…_

_He had told her to meet him there at 8.30, and to wait till 9.00. He apologized in advance. She had even brought a book to read! At 8.45 she settled down on one of the couches and became engrossed in "the Hunger Games," one of the muggle books Hermione got her. She was so caught up in the novel that she jumped right out of her seat when there was a knock on the door. She glanced up at the clock; 10.30! He was 2 hours late!_

_She walked over to the door, only to find Ron and Hermione, who were apparently "looking" for her. But one look at the messed up hair and dishelved clothes told her that they had been snogging and wanted a better place to do it. As Ron switched into the protective brother mode, Ginny's mood deflated slightly. She sighed. "Don't worry Ronald, I was just reading, and I guess I got carried away" she told him, sadly. She held up the book to see and Hermione started a conversation about it. "Oh Ginny! That book! Did you know they're making a movie for it! You can come over one time in the holidays and we can go watch it! There are sequels as well, would you like to borrow the She was cut of by Ron dragging her into the room. She barely had time to say goodbye before she shut the door._

_Ginny found herself envious of Ron and Hermione's relationship as she trudged back to Gryffindor Tower. She tried to smile at the Fat Lady as she muttered the password (it was King Weasley, by the way, because of Ron's spectacular performance at the last quidditch match against Slytherin)._

_She went upstairs and changed into her pajamas and got ready for bed. As she brushed her teeth, she stared into the mirror and saw her sorrow filled expression. She straightened up. "Now Ginny, you are not going to feel bad about this! You will go for a nice long fly on your lovely new broom that was a gift from Bill. You will stop thinking about that prat and have a good time. Then, you will go to bed, have sweet dreams about that cute muggle boy band, (One Derpection? Perfection? Direction!) and tomorrow you can go have a good cry with Luna, who can help you put Canary Creams in his breakfast and maybe even slip some puking pastilles into his goblet. But for now, you are going to have a nice fly one your Firebolt 200" she told herself. She nodded in agreement with herself and grabbed a coat before heading off to the pitch with her broom._

_As she flew, she contemplated how nice it was and how surprisingly warm it is, for 11.00pm of course. She looped through the quidditch hoops, and circled around the stadium. Ginny Weasley was at her finest._

_On the ground, a boy stood unnoticed, watching Ginny fly gracefully and nimbly. She was smiling and laughing as she flew in circles and upside down. He wanted to just watch her forever, but he needed to apologize first._

_"Ginny!" he called out._

_She glanced down at the boy standing in the middle of the pitch. He could feel her anger from where he stood._

_She circled the stadium a few more times and finally landed on the soft ground. She met his eye carefully. "I could watch you forever, you know." He told her, smiling. "Gin, I'm so sorry, I got he began, but she cut him off. "You know, you don't have to be with me if you don't want to. I don't want to be something you feel forced to commit to. Honestly, I don't want to be trouble for you." She said, sadly. She turned away, she didn't want him to see the tears that were forming, but it was impossible for her to hold down a sniff. "Oh well" she thought, "might as well carry on" as she wiped the little dribbles of water running down her cheeks._

_"Ginny, are you… are you crying?" he asked her in disbelief. She sniffed again and bit back a sob. This was all he could take. He wrapped her in his arms as her head buried itself in his neck, under his hair._

_Her tears dripped down his back. All of a sudden, thunder rumbled, and he looked up into the sky as the droplets of rain started falling from the dark clouds. "We should get back, you know," he told her, as she brushed away the final tears. Only then did Ginny notice the rain. She smiled up at the sky and started dancing around the quidditch pitch, giggling._

_"Come join me!" She called, as he found refuge under the sheltered seats. He shook his head in amusement as he ran out to join her, both of them dancing and laughing. Soon Ginny fell over from laughing so hard, and landed in the one dry, now muddy pitch. He reached down to help her up, but she pulled him down so he landed in the mud next to her. "You know, you have to stop missing our dates." She murmured, her voice dropping an octave. "Ginny, I am honestly so sorry. Snape held me in. I swear, he knows something is going on between us because he said I had to do detention after dinner instead of in free period. I finished at about 9.00 and I was so tired I just about fainted. I started getting ready and I guess I just fell asleep for abit." He took a deep breath. And then I went to the Room of Requirement but I heard some noises and Granger saying something like 'now you will be punished Mr. Weasley.' So, I went to the tower but Potter answered the door and said you weren't in. So I came here, and I think that's about it." The rain continued beating down relentlessly. Ginny smiled at him. She started spinning around until the go too dizzy and fell over. She reached over and brushed a piece of hair out of his eye. She smiled at him. "I love you, Draco," she told him as she stood up. He stared at her while she helped him up to before he laughed and snaked an arm around her waist. "I love you too. So, so much. But I'm cold and you know what, I think you need rest. I know I do. Come on, you can come to my dorm._

* * *

It had been the best date ever.

* * *

_She fell asleep in one of his old tee-shirts, after having a nice long bath at 1 in the morning. She washed his hair with his shampoo, and she thought she never smelt better. His bathroom was nice. It was tidy and clean, both things that hers were not. Although, she thought, he did have a room to himself seeing as he was head boy. But still. She made a mental note to tidy up her own._

_She fell asleep on his bed, while he went off and had a shower. She was woken up a he tried (not very well) to get into his bed without waking her up, but she just turned around and snuggled into him anyway._

_The next morning Ginny went down to breakfast, still dressed in her "pajamas" and holding his hand. As they walked into the Great Hall, they were met with silence. Ginny quickly glanced around. Nobody was there! She glanced up at the clock, and she groaned. It was 11am! They had lost track of time. "Oh no, Draco, we're going to be late for class! I'll get another detention, and I haven't even started my potions essay!" She exclaimed. Suddenly, she heard a cough, and they glanced up at the teacher's table. There was Dumbledore, looking as smiley as ever. "Hello Miss Weasley and Mr Malfoy. I'm afraid breakfast is over and it is now second period." He laughed at Ginny's gasp of worry. "Well, it would be, if it wasn't Saturday" he smiled at them, his blue eyes twinkling. "Everyone else is out at Hogsmeade. I missed breakfast as well; I was too busy trying to find my socks. Fear not, Minerva left some food behind. Come! Join me. And do inform me about this relationship. Ah, young love" he smiled at them._

* * *

She smiled at the memory. Professor Dumbledore was always so supportive. She lay in bed, comforted by the pitter-patter of the rain on the window.

* * *

_After they had finished school, Draco had gone on to become an Auror while Ginny became the chaser for the Holyhead Harpies. They had somehow managed to keep their daring a secret… Until one very unlucky, rainy Friday the 13th, Both Ron AND Draco decided to watch her game. It was pure coincidence that they had gotten put next to each other in the front row._

_Now, Ron had nothing against Draco. In fact, he seemed like an okay bloke after Hogwarts and they did work together, not exactly in the same department but still. (Although maybe a stern talk from Hermione about how 'you need to stop hating all Slytherins' might have something to do with that) but Ron had to draw the line when he saw Draco snog his baby sister after she had scored._

_"WHAT IN MERLIN'S NAME ARE YOU DOING?" He exclaimed to both of them, already turning a lovely shade of putrid green. Despite the efforts of Ginny in the hopes of calming him down, he passed out._

_He awoke to a concerned room full of Weasleys and a very worried Hermione Granger. "Oh Ron, I thought you would never wake up!" exclaimed a concerned molly Weasley who was already bustling around the room, trying to shush all the others. "What in the world made you faint?" She asked him._

_"Ginny and Mal-Malfoy" he stammered. "Kissing!"_

_And with that mental image, he fell into the nice depth of unconsciousness._

_Of course, Ginny received an angry letter on how she should next time inform her family before dating someone. Also how he was invited for dinner. She remembered how they had apparated outside the Burrow in the pouring rain, laughing but soaking wet, and holding hands while the chicken pot pie they had made began getting wet from the rain dripping through the Glad-Wrap._

* * *

_"Draco, hurry! We're going to be late!" Ginny called, running up the path with the dish in nook of her arm._

_"I'm coming, I'm coming. Oh, look, its all wet here, did you bring the umbrella?" Draco had replied, reaching for her._

_"No, I thought you were doing that!" She exclaimed._

_"I'll do the rain repellant spell then, if you want" he asked. "No thank you! It's much more fun this way. Just like our date! Remember?" she questioned him. "Of course. Now, come on, let's go!" He caught her hand and they ran up the front porch, laughing and dripping wet. He reached up and knocked on the door._

_"Now remember. No mean remarks, and Fleur brought her baby. Be nice. Do you remember their names?" she murmured._

_"Bill, Charlie, Percy, Gred and Feorge, and Ron. He replied, counting the names off his fingers. Ginny looked up into his eyes and brushed away some water that was dripping down the side of his face. "Fred and George. But other then that you'll be fine. Oh Draco, I'm so nervous, what if they don't like you…" He laughed. "You're worried? Just remember to protect me from any dark magic." She reached up to place a kiss on his lips when the door was opened._

_"Ginny! Oh it's been so long!" Molly Weasley opened the door and embraced Ginny. Little did they know that Molly had watched them running in the rain and decided that Draco would make a lovely addition to the family. "And … Draco! How lovely to meet you!" Draco glanced at Ginny but she smiled at him. "Hi Mrs. Weasley" he said, as he reached out a hand for Molly to shake but she gave him a quick hug that left all Weasley brothers that were watching feel slightly angry. "And you brought food! Lovely!" She reached out and took the bowl, and then bustled off to the kitchen._

_Ginny and Draco were left with all 7 Weasley men crowding around, plus Harry. But Harry was the first to go up and greet Draco. "Hey mate, nice to see you! Glad you could make it." Ron stared at Harry in disbelief. You see, Harry and Draco worked together and it turns out they had a lot in common, and after a few butterbeers and firewhiskies they had become good friends._

_Soon, all the Weasleys managed to make their way up to Draco, who smiled at each of them in return. All but Ron, who stood glaring in a corner, until dinner was announced._

_It had been a successful dinner. When Ron tried the chicken potpie, he immediately forgot all the bad thoughts he ever had about Draco and invited himself over for dinner the coming weekend. Draco had been nice, and gotten on well with Victoire, and all the others, and it seemed that nobody would mind them dating. Even Fred and George decided he was too nice to use the Dark Magic products. However she did remember that when it came time to leave, all of her brothers uttered some death threats that all followed the same idea "you hurt her, you die."_

* * *

Was that okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter twooooooooo :D

* * *

And then came their engagement.

* * *

_Ginny arrived home after a tiring day of Friday training in the cold and rain. Stupid all year round practices. She truly waned nothing more then to fall asleep in his arms under the fluffy down duvet she loved so much. Maybe even watch a few movies when they woke up the next morning. "Draco?" She called, into the darkness. No reply. She made her way up into their bedroom, but she was met with a note. "Hello Gin" was written in silver ink in his neat cursive. "Come find me at our first official date and order what you had that day. Good luck. I love you."_

_She smiled. She was filled with excitement, all the tiredness disappeared as she changed into some normal clothes and grabbed her wallet and keys as she apparated to "Florean Fortesque's Ice Cream Parlour._

_"Hello! May I please have a double scoop of peanut butter nutella crunch with sprinkles?" Ginny asked the cashier. "Of course! By the way, would you happen to be Ginevra Weasley?" she replied. When Ginny nodded, she reached under the counter and pulled out an envelope. "Here you go! And don't worry about the cost, it's been paid for already." Ginny smiled warmly at the lady and left the shop. She sat down at a nearby park bench and read what was inside._

_"Hello love._

_I suppose that since you are reading this then it means you have gotten your ice cream. I now want to tell you that I swear, watching you eat your ice cream on our first official date at Hogsmeade made me regret that I had only asked you out then. You were so beautiful the way your tongue darted out and licked your peanut butter nutella crunch, even if that was a pretty gross flavour._

_Now, I want you to go around the corner and to the flower stand. Do you remember the first set of flowers I got you? Go ask the man for those._

_You're a smart witch if you got this far; I know I'd be lost at 'go around the corner'._

_All my love,_

_D."_

_Ginny munched the last bit of her cone as she hurriedly walked around the corner, her mind trying to remember what was in the bouquet. As she approached the flower stand, she saw the florist had 5 different bouquets, all with tiny differences. They all had a base of white roses and honeysuckle, but number 2 had green wrapping while the other two had silver, and number 5 had a white ribbon while the others had green. But with a quick glance, she knew it was number 1, the only bouquet with snapdragons._

_She pointed to it and the man passed it to her, along with a note. "Thank you!" she smiled at the man, and walked away, trying to read the note._

_"Gin,_

_You are almost done._

_Remember that stuffed unicorn I won you? What game did I play to win it?_

_It's at the pier, in case you don't remember._

_You're nearly there!_

_Love you."_

_She smiled as she apparated to the pier. When she opened her eyes, seagulls, muggles and a rollercoaster, not to mention a little fairground, surrounded her. She made her way across the boardwalk over to the shooting stand._

_After about 3 tries, she finally managed to hit 5 targets and she was rewarded with a large chicken and another clue._

_"Hello again love,_

_You can come home now._

_Don't forget Sir Cluckington!_

_D"_

_Ginny rolled her eyes. Typical. While she was out freezing in the drizzling rain, Draco was at home, in front of the fireplace. She suddenly felt very tired so she apparated home. Soon she felt the tug on her navel and when she blinked again she was in her lovely flat. And… Draco was nowhere to be seen. She groaned. "Gin? I'm in here" came a voice from the kitchen. Ginny smiled and ran towards the dining room, where she was met with a candle lit dinner._

_After dinner, Draco asked Ginny if she'd like to dance. The soft muggle music flooded the apartment as the rain splattered against the window and the fireplace blazed. "You know, Ginny, I saw Luna today. She showed me lots of Nargles. I can see them now" Draco told her. "What?," she exclaimed. Yes I did." He relied. In fact, there's one right behind you!" She turned around and when she looked back Draco was on one knee. "Ginevra Molly Weasley, will you marry me?_

_"Of course."_

* * *

Ginny stood up and peered out the windowsill. She fingered the frangipani flowers in the vase on the windowsill. She remembered how she carried them at the wedding, and how they were woven into her hair.

* * *

_"Ginny! It's raining! Oh no, it's going to be all wet and muddy, oh dear, and you're in white! Maybe it's a sign, I knew I should have checked the teacups, Lavender would have warned me!" Luna exclaimed, hurridly brushing Ginny's long hair that hung down her back. "Luna, calm down. I'm pretty sure I should be the one who's worrying. Really. Here, help me get into my dress." Luna held up the white fabric. It was beautiful, really, a bodice, and long, floaty and beautiful. "You look like an angel" Luna breathed. "Now let me do your hair." She flicked her wand and frangipani's hung in random places, giving the illusion of a garden. "Beautiful!" she exclaimed. Ginny grinned. "Now put on yours. Luna's was short and hung straight down, and was lined with silver at the top. "Ready?" she asked, as she passed Ginny's bouquets, which were frangipanis as well. "What do they even mean?" she asked. "Well, Draco gave them to me on our third date, and he said they meant 'I'll protect you, always' which is sweet, no?" There was a sharp rap on the door. Narcissa breezed in._

_"Hello dear. I will be quick. What have you got so far? Something old? The ring. Something borrowed"My garter from my wedding" Luna interjected. "Something new? The flowers and te dress, I suppose." She continued. "Hmm, nothing blue. Here, darling" she said, as she passed Ginny a jewelery box. Must go now, see you at the altar, sweetheart" she called over her shoulder as she left the room. Ginny flipped open the lid. "What is it?" she turned to Luna, who was just as puzzled as she was. It looked like a necklace, but didn't have a clasp, and there was a blue gem in the middle. "Oh! I know what it is! Here!" Luna picked it up, and placed it on Ginny's forehead. "Blaise's mother wore one at our wedding. She said it was a Maang Tikka or something" Luna explained, as she re-attached Ginny's veil._

_Another knock on the door, this time quieter and more nervous. "Ready, sweetheart?" Arthur called from the other side. "Oh, Gin-Bug, you look beautiful." Arthur said, as he held out his arm. "Ready" Ginny breathed, as she stepped out of the room and into the hallway._

* * *

The ceremony had been quick. Narcissa and Molly had set up wards against the rain and it looked sunny and was warm on the inside. It was lovely. Draco looked very handsome, but apparently she stole the show.

Ginny walked downstairs and pulled out her wedding photos from the drawer next to the couch. She smiled as she looked over them. Her and Draco dancing, Blaise spinning Luna around, Ron and a pregnant Hermione dancing, her parents at the Weasley table, Ron taking a photo with Draco, as the two were friends after Draco took Ron to the Chudley Cannons vs. Falmouth Falcons quidditch match. She flicked through the photos of Fred and George handing out a plate of canary creams, her dancing with all 7 of her brothers, and many more.

When she got to the Honeymoon photos, she sighed. It had rained then, too. Draco had taken her to Hawaii, on a muggle plane. They had arrived at their hotel at about eleven in the morning, and Ginny had been unusually quiet.

* * *

_"Gin? What's up? You haven't said a word to me since you asked for your passport." Ginny sighed, and and lay her head on Draco's shoulder as they waited for the people at the desk to process their rooms. "Tired, that's all." Draco looked at her, worriedly. "You haven't had anything to eat since the reception. Are you sure you're okay? I me-"_

_Ginny had slapped him on the shoulder and walked up to the receptionist where she held the keys to the new honeymoon suite. "Newleyweds?" She commented, smiling at ginny kindly with a raised eyebrow. Ginny grinned back before grabbing her bags and walking over to the elevator, not bothering to hold the doors. "Gin, wait! I don't even know what floor we're on!" he had called after her. The receptionist, chuckling, gave him another set of keys. "These might come in handy" she told him, still laughing, before shooing him away to deal with the next customers._

_Fittingly, they were staying in the honeymoon suite. Ginny had kindly left the door open for Draco to get in, and she stood out by the balcony, in a bikini top and sarong with a flower in her hair. Draco cleared his throat nervously. "Ginny? I'm sorry." She turned around quickly and saw him there, before running up and jumping on him, her legs wrapping around his waist. "Ginny! Wait!" he exclaimed, through her kisses. "What?" She glared at him. "The door" he indicated with his free hand, the one that wasn't tangled in her hair. Ginny rolled her eyes. "I thought Slytherins were meant to be adventurous!" she muttered as she grabbed her wand from who knows where and waved it in the vague direction of the door, knocking off paintings and making suitcases explode before finally shutting the door. "Now" she looked at Draco, hungrily. "Where were we?"_

* * *

_About half hour later of glorious, uninterrupted honeymoon sex, Draco and Ginny lay on the bed together, her head on his chest and the sheet wrapped around them. "So" she breathed, heavily, "what do we do now?" Draco looked down at her. "We are in Hawaii…" he trailed off. "Sex on the beach!" she exclaimed, sitting upright. "I'll get my things. And I found this place wh Draco cut her off. "Merlin, woman! I was talking about going swimming. You've worn me out too much, for now, I'm afraid." He leered at her. "You'll have to wait. And anyway, aren't you hungry? You really haven't eaten anything, and I'm starving, but I had thirds on the airplane food" he continued, watching her nose crinkle. "Eurgh. I know I'm not one to be picky but really Draco, airplane food? It's all funny smelling and tastes like… altitude." He raised an eyebrow at her. "Maybe if you had some of my chicken you would have known what I was- sorry!" he quickly said, seeing her face fall. Ginny smiled reluctantly at him. "You don't have to apologize for anything. Let's go, then, before it starts to rain." She said, sadly._

_Draco looked outside, where the light grey clouds were patched randomly amongst the blue sky. "Let's go pretend we're muggles" he agreed, pulling on some board shorts and a tee-shirt. Ginny, however, was already changed, into a different sarong, and a new bikini. She skipped out the door in her flip flops. "Won't hold the elevator!" she called, from down the hallway. Several stories later, the two stepped out into the boulevard, hands entwined. Ginny stared up at the palm trees in awe, while Draco glanced around for the nearest food cart. "Look!" Ginny pointed. "The water, Draco!" she exclaimed, her face alight. The water was light blue, crystal clear and every so often you would see a whale in the distance or a school of tiny fish swim by. Draco grinned at her, before pulling her down the pavement. "Food first."_

_There were various food carts scattered across the strrt. "Paella!" a sign flashed. Ginny nudged him. "go on then, go get some of that." Draco's lip rose into his popular sneer. "Fish parts in rice? That's abit too muggle-ish for me." She glared at him. "Satay?" she tried, again. "Bits of meat on a stick? No thanks." Again and again Ginny tried to get him to choose something, before finally giving up and walking off. Of course, Draco didn't notice because he was too busy admiring his hair in a window reflection. All he saw was the flash of green fabric as it disappeared between a throng of muggles. "For Merlin's sake" he muttered to himself as he ran in that direction._

_He arrived at an intersection, filled with cheap clothes, music and food all centered around a giant fountain of a mermaid. He glanced around, hoping to see Ginny, but all he saw were unknown faces. He walked over to a park bench, to take a rest. After all, he had run all the way here. He thought he'd have to go all the way back to the hotel, with out any food, before he heard a familiar voice. "Yes, a waffle cone. Two scoops please! Thank you! Here's your money, keep the change. Have a good day!" Typical Ginny, he thought. Always thanking them. He glanced up, trying to find her, before he realized he was not alone on the park bench. He gave a small yelp, before realizing that the woman next to him was Ginny. She was sitting there, licking a pink and blue ice cream, with another one in her hand. She giggled when he yelped. "I got you one" she smiled at him, still licking. He stared at it. "What flavour?" he asked. "Yours is coconut. I didn't want to weird you out too much. Mine is candyfloss. Want some?" she asked. "His tongue darted out and liked some of the blue part. It was… really good. "You know, maybe you should try and step out of your comfort zone sometimes" she reprimanded him, kindly. "It wouldn't hurt to be a little more adventu- Oh, no!" The rain had started, splashing down on her warm skin, seeping through his tee shirt. People scattered for shelter, as the rain was heavy and seemed to soak you to the bone. They ran for shelter, ice creams left behind with the initial shock._

_Through weaving in and out of malls and sheltered alleyways, the two finally made it back to their hotel. Ginny was about to head inside, until Draco pulled her back. She turned and landed right into his arms. "You're all wet! Let me go!" she giggled, her bells of laughter ringing through the empty street. "You know" Draco whispered in her ear, "you said you wanted to have sex on the beach, didn't you? Why don't we go… check out the water?" he smirked as he waggled his eyebrows suggestively._

* * *

_A few hours later, after they had gone "swimming," Ginny climbed out of the shower, where she found Draco lying on the bed, reading a surfing magazine. She got changed into a dress, pulled on some heels and put her hair up in a clasp. Draco glanced up, smiled and stood up. "Dinner?" she asked. "Paella" he winked back._

_They sat on the shore, plates of food on their laps and cans of drinks by their sides as they watched the sunset go down. "Draco?" Ginny asked, breaking the silence. "Yeah?" he replied, his mouth full of food. "I love you" she said, and she reached over and grabbed his hand. "I love you too." He replied, as he swallowed his food. "More then you know. Shall we go back?"_

_The days that followed were exactly what a honeymoon should have been. Sure, the weather was rainy, but it was still warm, and it was sunny for at least three or four hours every day. They ate ice cream from the same stall, and Draco got a new flavour every day. In fact, after trying Ginny's candy floss, he got that the next day. Of course, she got something different, Green Tea._

_"You know, it looks like dog vomit" he told her. She rolled her eyes at him. "Try it!" she giggled, pushing the ice cream towards him. He moved his face closer, getting ready to take a lick, when…"Ginny!" he exclaimed. She had shoved the ice cream into his face, and there was a swirl of green right on his nose. He swiped it off his finger, and tried it. "It's not bad, I suppose" he said, thoughtfully. "But" he grinned, his eyes darkening, "I think it's payback time." He chased Ginny around the market, everyone watching on and smiling. "A young couple in love" they sighed, as Draco grabbed Ginny around the waist, swung her around, and then blobbing the ice cream on her skin. He then licked it of, much to her protests, and gave her a kiss._

* * *

__Next chapter will be up veddy soon :D


End file.
